


Warden's Journal

by Zenlord22



Series: Dragon Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Dalish Origin, Diary/Journal, Ferelden (Dragon Age), Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenlord22/pseuds/Zenlord22
Summary: Duncan of the Grey Wardens recruited Prencryf Mahariel after an incident in the forest. Merrill gives her a journal to write down her experiences and life as a warden and always be remembered.
Relationships: Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age), Warden - Relationship
Series: Dragon Age [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120229





	1. Entry 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prencryf Mahariel writes this journal. She is a Hunter who protects her elven clan and searches for lost elven knowledge. She is formerly from a Dalish family. The Dalish are elves who wander the wider world to preserve any of their former civilization and culture they have left. She is writing this as her first entry.

12th of Ferventis 9:30 Dragon

My friend Merrill gave this journal to me to write about my Grey Warden journey. It is strange and sad seeing I have to leave the clan to fight alongside humans. It is the only way to ensure I survive. And as the Keeper said, it is my duty now. I am of the last of the Elvhenan. A keeper of the lost lore, a walker of the lonely path. My death will mean another of my kind's voice and story to be lost and forgotten to all.

I travel to Ostagar with a Gray Warden named Duncan. I should thank him for saving me, but I don't make it a habit of myself thanking humans. Should I fall, I bestow this journal to my clan so they may learn what has become of me. To tell this tale, I best start at the beginning.

It was at the Brecilian forest hunting with my clanmate Tamlen. Although I was supposed to help master Ilen, I convinced him to let me go. I always enjoy being with Tamlen whenever I can. While hunting, a group of humans ran in our direction and almost made it into the camp! Naturally, we stopped them. Or rather, they did so themselves when they tripped and fell before running right into the tip of our arrows locked in our bows. Tamlen being his stubborn self, thought it would be best to kill them since the nearby villagers could rally together and drive us out. Knowing this, I figured it would be best to discover what the humans were doing. It's open knowledge that you only run towards the Dalish if you're desperate, want to talk to the Keeper, or intend to assault the Clan.

The Shems said they had found a cave with ruins inside, inviting us to follow. We did not believe them since we know this area. But when they gave us an old statue with Elvish writing and said they saw some demon, we decided to let them go since they would pose no threat. After all, they are just soft, doughy creatures that couldn't hope to pose a threat against us. They ran, and we thought nothing more of it. Tamlen decided that we should go to the cave, though I thought it best to warn the Keeper. Despite this, he ran off, eager to discover if we could find anything worth reporting in the cave.

We ran into some wolves along the path; apparently, they got to a stray Halla. It reminded me of how one time when I was little, it was dark, and I had thought I would not find the clan or worse, Shemlen would capture me and force me to do their bidding, such as other Elves must. But suddenly, Halla came and guided me back to the clan. It saddened me, but we continued to move after dispatching the hulking canines. We found the cave, and we were both surprised to find that the humans had been speaking the truth. There were Elven artifacts sprinkled through the halls. Yet, the architecture was a human origin, perhaps during the Arlathan age when we lived with humans. But it was difficult to say; almost all knowledge of that era is no more. When we were there, we got ambushed by what seemed to be reanimated skeletons, along with some mirror. We both went up close for a better look, an action I now regret. When Tamlen touched the glass, something happened. I don't know what, but I blacked out, and Tamlen disappeared.

Two days later, I woke up at camp. Duncan, the Gray Warden, carried me back, and the Keeper tried to use her magic to 'heal' me. I was ill with something, but no one could tell me what. The Keeper asked me to make haste with Merrill to find Tamlen, but it was clear that what happened meant dark spawn where coming. Coupled with the humans in the nearby village becoming tense, I knew we couldn't stay longer. Before I went, I talked to master Ilen for supplies. I also gathered knowledge from the Keeper and Haren Paivel about our past if they knew anything of our people living in caves with humans during the Arlathan age and the Gray Wardens, in case I ran into Duncan or possibly Darkspawn during the search. Maren, our Halla keeper, was glad that I went to seek her advice, even telling me that the clan Halla was pleased to see me as well. I was delighted to see them and was able to give the ones that saved me all those years ago a friendly pet as it licked my hand as if to remind me it was still caring for me. Ashalle also stated her joy to hear me still alive and well, saying that my parents would be utterly unrestful if I died or came to harm. I did wonder what happened to them though she was hesitant at first. I managed to convince her to impart the truth to my waiting ears finally.

My father was the Keeper before Marethari, and my mother was a hunter from another clan. They fell in love, but because the elders disagreed about the pairing, they had to meet in secret, stealing each moment together. One day they were ambushed by bandits; my father died, making sure my mother would escape. She lived on to give birth to me, but then she vanished. I don't know if she still lives, but that is likely too much to expect. Ashalle gave me a key to a chest that belonged to my mother. Inside was a necklace that once was hers. I took it and then locked the chest once more. Before I left to meet up with Merrill to find Tamlen, Fenarel said he wanted to go. I wasn't sure it was the best idea, but we checked with the Keeper, and in the end, we agreed to let him join the search.

As we found where Tamlen and I were, we ran into Darkspawn. I don't know where they came from or why they were there, but it was clear it wasn't safe to be in the same area. As we cleared the vicinity of the Darkspawn, my friends said I was looking ill, but I insisted that I felt fine, so we moved on, closer to the strange mirror. We found Duncan's camp near the cave that Tamlen and I explored and found the mirror. Inside the cave, we would see more Darkspawn both at the cave entrance and deep inside the cave. The monsters would come charging at us, mainly me, as if something was driving them to take me. Thankfully Merril and Fenarel were with me as Fenarel took the front to block the Darkspawn from reaching me and Merril cast a magic aura to shield me and magic missiles to clear the rooms.

We then ran into Duncan, who was glad to meet us, supposedly. He claimed that we were never going to find Tamlen and that if I didn't go with him, then I would surely perish from the Darkspawn taint inside the mirror. I wasn't going to leave until I was sure Tamlen was alive. He had to be! But we never found him. Part of me still hopes that my friend lives somewhere, though I doubt it after so long. We also wanted to bring the mirror, but Duncan destroyed it, declaring it was too dangerous.

We returned to the camp, everyone whispering sorrowfully around us of what we lost that sad day. The Keeper and Duncan went into her private tent to talk about my cure and future while I went to Haren Paivel to have a funeral for Tamlen.

Swiftly do stars burn a path across the sky, Hastening to place one last kiss upon your eye.

Tenderly land enfolds you in slumber, Softening the rolling thunder.

Dagger now sheathed, bow no longer tense.

During this, your last hour, only silence.

It is hard to accept that he is gone, another rotting corpse to be lost and alone. After a moment of silence in respect, I went to see the Keeper. It seems that the only way to get my cure was to join the fabled Wardens! It was unexpected, but I wasn't going to defy the Keepers' wisdom. If I had to leave with Duncan, then so be it. I said my goodbyes to all of my friends and went to join the Wardens. I was leaving the forest behind on the treads of boots.


	2. Entry 2

17th of Ferventis 9:30 Dragon

I just woke from my joining. It was. I don't know how to put it. Shockingly deadly, perhaps? It isn't easy to explain. If I want to tell you what I went through, I best start where I left off.

We arrived at the old fortress of Ostagar; the place is enormous. Both I and Duncan end up getting a surprise welcome from Cailan, the king of Ferelden. For a king, he is easily respectable. I had always thought that human nobility was stern and considered themselves above everyone else, especially the Elven. After the introductions were out of the way, we got to business.

So far, the army had held the line, but the horde kept growing, despite no Archdemon found. Already the Wardens, half of Ferelden's forces, the Circle of Magi, and several mercenaries bands had gathered, including the men from Highever. The Wardens from Orlais, along with a company of Chevaliers, are on their way as well. Everyone thinks this is not a Blight, everyone but the Wardens. They know something's up, but they figure it's best to wait before seeing for themselves if there is an Archdemon. Duncan asked me to take a moment since it was a long trip before gathering the other recruits along with a Warden named Alistair.

As I took the time to look around the camp, I saw everyone making preparations for the battle. There was a Kennel Master who needed help with a Mabari, but I wasn't sure at first since twice the clan was chased off by Shems using Mabari Hounds. Despite this, I agreed since I knew what that poor thing was going through. The Kennel Master said that if I were heading into the wilds anytime soon to find a white flower, it would help the hound from dying.

I found the Warden that Duncan had told me to find. I hung back while he spoke to a mage, soon to have his attention. Alistair was an odd one to describe him best. For some reason, there is a slight resemblance to Cailan. Alistair told me that he would accompany me and the other two recruits for our Joining.

While we walked to Duncan, I discovered a soldier locked up for desertion. He proclaimed that he was no, but clearly, no one would listen and asked for just food and water before someone got around to giving him the death sentence. It seemed like a reasonable request, and starving to death is a somewhat worse way to go than just having your head lopped off, so I talked to his guard and convinced him to give his leftovers to the prisoner.

Alistair told me some details about the Grey Wardens, which are not common knowledge, such as the command hierarchy, how wardens can rally everyone from all nations and people to their banner, and the worst-case should the battle here not go as planned.

We gathered the other recruits; there was a thief named Daveth and a soldier known as Ser Jory, both honored to become Grey Wardens. We continued walking to Duncan, both of the other recruits telling me their recruitment tales. Daveth got conscripted after he almost got away with stealing Duncan's purse, while Ser Jory, a family man, was recruited after winning the Grand Melee back in Highever.

Duncan revealed to us that we had to go into the woods to gain three vials of Darkspawn blood before going on to an old outpost to gather some treaties of the Grey Wardens. Our trial's objectives are to see if we can fight Darkspawn using our skills and talent with no support. Alistair is to join us to ensure we do not accidentally run into the main horde.

While in the woods, we ran into plenty of trouble; Darkspawn and the local wildlife. We found a patrol. Only one man, half alive, was left. Alistair patched him up so he could get to camp, though. I also managed to find the flower the kennel master needed.

We did get off track for a moment when we stumbled on a camp deep in the woods. It belonged to a father and Son, Shems that wanted to spread their faith to the wilds. I can't say I like that but seeing how the Darkspawn tore them up well, let's say even I wouldn't want it done by my worst enemies. We salvaged a blade, a lockbox, and its contents and documents showing us where a Chasind camp was. Finding the Chasind Camp was not hard. The real challenge would be the Darkspawn occupying the place. Alistair mostly held back, having us do most of the fighting; after all, this is our test; he is just the babysitter. Daveth and I would mostly stick to the left and right flanks, respectively, as we were more skilled with a bow rather than swords. Jorey, meanwhile, charged in and was swinging like a mad man to force all the Darkspawn on him. We would slay them and collect the blood needed for the joining, along with a hidden Chasind stash.

The Chasind camp held a pouch of ashes; it also had a piece of carved wood, telling of a legend. The tale is much too long to write down, but the short version is that a Spirit grew jealous of a mortal's lover and would only return if said lover's ashes get placed in a specific spot. I figured it wasn't real and thought it was just some Chasind funeral rights. But when I spread them over a hilltop, the spirit did show himself and tried to kill us. Good thing Alistair had Templar training to weaken this spirit and send it away.

Continuing our mission, we finally found the ruins Duncan mentioned, along with the chest-emptied of its contents. Suddenly a strange-looking woman appeared behind us. The guys were frightened by her, but I was curious about why she was in the same place as us. She told us she was following us the entire time and that her mother took the scrolls. I requested an audience with her since they were necessary, though the guys advised not to, thinking it was a trap. Morrigan, the woman that told us what happened to the scrolls, just found this funny. We arrived at a hut after following her, where an older woman met us outside. We got to business rapidly, and she gave us the scrolls, demanding us to remember that they were vital and everything wasn't as it seemed to be. None of them knew what she meant, but she was sure we would find out soon.

Morrigan leads us out of the woods, and we return to camp. Before we went to Duncan, I gave the flower to the kennel master to help the dog. He said he is looking better now and recommended that I get my sent imprinted after the battle and make him my own. Somehow, having my war hound sounded like a good idea, so I kept it in mind.

We met up with Duncan near a blazing fire and told him what had happened. Alistair had a theory that they were apostates hiding from the chantry, but Duncan said that the problem was not ours to deal with and ordered us to be ready for the Joining. We made our way to the old temple and prepared for the Joining. We waited a while-Ser Jory was getting nervous, wondering what was taking so long. I admit I was also a bit worried, though mostly because I might die soon with the Taint in me. Duncan finally arrived and told us what would happen to become Grey Wardens. We needed to drink the Darkspawn blood we collected. Only some survive the ritual. Before we went through it, Alistair gave us our possible final rights and oath.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

First went Daveth. He didn't survive it and choked on the blood. Ser Jory was next but didn't want to go through with it. He tried to escape and fight back, but Duncan killed him in cold blood. It was my turn next, and seeing that I had no choice since I would die anyway-whether through the ritual, the Taint, or another way, I drank the blood. Images cascaded across my closed eyes. I saw. I don't know what I saw. Darkness? Some dragon? I heard what sounded like music, but I couldn't tell what it was. It was faint, almost mute.

I soon woke up, Alistair standing over me, expressing how glad he was that I survived. I can tell you I feel fine; the only difference is that I have a headache. That's likely because I can suddenly sense so many Darkspawn in the woods. I wonder how I'm going to make it go away. Duncan says the side effects will go away in time, though he didn't say how much time. He allowed me to take a moment to myself and meet him at the war council as Calin requested my presence. Before taking his leave, Alistair would give me a pendant with a drop of blood, a reminder of who did not make it through these trials, so their deaths did not seem meaningless.


	3. Entry 3

19th of Ferventis 9:30 Dragon

How did this happen? The battle, which was going to be the turning point for the war, became an abject disaster. The wardens, Calian, everyone on the front died except for Alistair and me. We're alive, but you might be wondering what happened. Let me tell you.

It was after I finished my last entry. I went to the war council to see Loghain and Calian, arguing about having Grey Wardens and the king spending time with them. As soon as I arrived, Calian congratulated me, and then Loghain got to business.

The plan was to have the horde charge right at the front lines. When they would be exposed, a beacon on the tower of Ishal lights to tell Loghain's men to attack. The plan sounded simple and would end the horde quickly. They also argued about their forces-if we should wait for the troops in Orlais or not. Loghain felt that they would use this chance to re-occupy Ferelden, while the king thought that those events were in the past and they would respect the nation's sovereignty.

He also asked that Alistair and I go to light the beacon. I wasn't sure if that was necessary, but he insisted, so I agreed. Duncan tried to warn them about the Archdemon, but they shrugged it off. There was also a mage there. He had a plan instead of the beacon, but the Revered Mother stopped him for some reason. I'd had a bad feeling about the mage at the time. Duncan and I rejoined with Alistair and reviewed the plan-though Alistair wanted to be in the front lines, neither of us had a choice. So, resigned, we left to be ready for the battle.

The battle began; it was fierce while the fight was going on. We rushed to the tower to prepare to light the beacon, but as soon as we found the entrance, a guard warned us that the Darkspawn came through the lower levels and now held the tower.

The Darkspwan had not wasted time in slaughtering the guards assigned to the front door and had their archers take up the wooden palisades at first supposed to help defend the tower not used against us. Not wanting to waste time bogged down in a mini siege, I had the mage we have to call down a magic firestorm to open the way. That left just the alpha that is leading this band of Darkspawn. Alistair and I dealt with it personally, with Alister grabbing its attention and blocking its attacks with his shield all the While I waited for a clear shot and killed it with an arrow going through the eye slit of its helm.

We would head inside and run into an ambush of Darkspawn, who was waiting by the only way through, and they planted a fire trap in the way. More were hiding in the doorway to the side rooms and attacking us; most of the remaining guards did not survive that attack except for one and the mage. On the second floor, we had bastilles to keep them at bay and allow us to punch through their blockade, and on the third, we managed to get help from some dogs. Though the fighting was heavy on these floors, the well-placed bastilles and war hounds gave us the advantage over the Darkspawn hordes. The top was hard; a massive ogre awaited us. The mage that followed us got crushed quickly with a stone tossed by the ogre. I tried using every poison I had, but that made it mad enough that it targeted me, charging. I was smart enough to get out of his way, but the last guard froze and found himself smashed to the wall with the ogre's horns stabbing his chest. It was soon weak enough that Alistair rushed and stabbed his sword in its face, ending him. Not wasting any time, we finally lit the beacon for the charge. After a while, Darkspawn overran us. I remember arrows shot and blacking out.

When I awoke, I was in Morrigan's hut. She explained what had happened to Loghain and his men left us; the Wardens plus Calian's army is dead. Stragglers are fleeing, but it's best not to hear the details. Morrigan's mother healed me up. I thanked Morrigan and left to see her mother and Alistair, grieving over everyone's death, especially Duncan.

I, too, am sad over his death. I might not have known him long, but he saved me from death, and the clan had the respect of him losing a man like that is terrible. With everything looking like it's now up to us to defeat the Blight, we started planning. Alistair recommended we head to Redcliffe and get help from Arl Eamon. Flemeth, Morrigan's mother's name, brought up the treaties we had both Alistair and me had forgotten we had. As such, we had the capabilities to build an army and save Ferelden. Last but not least, Flemeth had her daughter go with us since she would prove useful to get out of the forest and past the Darkspawn along with some magic to combat the Darkspawn. So we left and went first to a village up north.

Morrigan took the lead to show us out of the Wilds. While doing so, I talked to her about her mother, how she was centuries old and dealt with a demon to kill some noble. The story was impressive though still wrapped in mystery. After all, the tales talk of more than one witch, and I even can't pin down exactly where Flemeth draws her power and immortality.

Halfway to our destination, we ran into the Mabari I helped cure along with an ambush of Darkspawn. The war band was not so tricky as Alistair challenged the alpha leading the pack, and Morrigan cast a curse on it, turning it into a walking bomb. As Alistair bashed his shield into the Alpha's chest, it stumbled back to its minions, and the whole war band would blow up. It turns out the dog was looking for me as it was so thankful for my aid in curing him he imprinted, become my companion if you will, onto me. I named him Tamlen to honor his memory.


End file.
